Dos años
by Midori no Hana
Summary: AU - Luego de pasar 24 meses en coma, Orihime se despierta con el objetivo de retomar su vida y averiguar que pasó realmente con ella. Un joven dice ser su prometido pero realmente ¿Puede confiar en el?


-FLASHBACK-

Orihime Inoue acababa de despertar, se encontraba sobre la camilla de un hospital o tal vez era una clínica, realmente no reconocía el lugar, lo único que reconocía era una sensación de calidez sobre su mano, sensación que le resultaba familiar pero a la vez le generaba cierta incertidumbre, al girar su cabeza se encontró con el causante de esa sensación, era un joven de cabellos anaranjados y facciones generosas, el primer pensamiento que atravesó su mente fue que era atractivo. Suspiró, realmente quería saber cual era su relación con ese muchacho. Al cabo de unos minutos él despertó y al observarla sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, ella volvía a su lado.

-¡Mi Hime-chan!- exclamó al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en la mano de la pelirroja -Aguarda que iré a buscar al doctor- dijo y sin mas abandonó la habitacion casi de un salto.

Al quedarse sola, se propuso recordar la causa de su situación actual pero no recordaba nada, solamente su nombre, el rostro de su hermano mayor, Sora y el de su mejor amiga Tatsuki. No habian pasado mas de 5 minutos cuando el muchacho volvió junto con un doctor.

-Vaya, realmente es un grandioso avance, señorita Inoue- observó -Dígame cómo se siente, por favor- le pidió amablemente.

-Bastante confundida pero bien, creo- respondió a la vez que lo escrutaba con la mirada.

-¿Cómo que confundida? ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?- preguntó el profesional mientras tomaba nota para realizar un diagnostico.

-Así es, no recuerdo porque estoy en este lugar, tampoco que me pasó antes de llegar aquí y lo que mas me angustia es no saber quien eres- dijo refiriéndose al joven que la miraba con ternura.

-Sr. Kurosaki ¿Podría hacerme el favor de acompañarme un momento?- quiso saber el doctor.

-Como diga- respondió el muchacho de cabellos anaranjados siguiéndolo hacia fuera de la habitación.

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

Ahora se encontraba en una casa muy acogedora, en la sala de esa casa, precisamente, Kurosaki Ichigo había preparado un poco de té y le convido a la muchacha.

-Entonces dices que eres mi prometido…- su voz se debilitó y se confundió con un susurro.

-Exactamente, pero sin embargo han pasado dos años desde la ultima vez que hablamos luego de tu accidente, Hime- se angustió - Realmente estoy dispuesto a empezar de nuevo contigo porque aun tengo los mismos sentimientos que antes y estuve esperándote, no hubo día en que no fuera a verte a ese hospital con la esperanza de verte despertar- se acercó y se sentó a su lado sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Discúlpame, si bien siento que te conozco desde hace tiempo, para mi no eres mas que un extraño en este momento, deberías darme un tiempo, Kurosaki-kun- apartó su vista de él, había algo en sus ojos castaños que la atraían como si fueran dos imanes, ella confiaba en la amabilidad de él pero podía ver que no era completamente sincero, como si tratara de ocultar algo.

-Esta bien, haré lo que sea para que todo vuelva a como era antes, hare que te enamores nuevamente de mi- le aseguró con una actitud confiada -¿Quieres tomar un baño? Solo dime y lo preparo, por ti lo que sea, mi Hime-sama- se arrodilló ante ella y besó su mano amigablemente, actitud que la hizo sonreír.

-Claro, me parece genial- respondió -Pero ¿Dónde tengo ropa para cambiarme?- quiso saber un tanto confundida.

-Ah mira, si vas por ese pasillo al fondo está nuestra habitación, fíjate en el armario, no puedes confundirte- indicó, le guiñó el ojo y Orihime me sintió derretir, realmente le gustaba ese chico.

-Si tan solo pudiera recordar algo- pensó. Se sentía completamente desorientada. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Ichigo llegó al cuarto, observó que en medio de la oscuridad se encendía la luz de un móvil y al acercarse a éste no pudo con su curiosidad y decidió ver el mensaje de una tal Rukia Kuchiki que decía lo siguiente:

"Ichigo, realmente no quise hacerlo, ella me obligó. No debiste ser tan cariñoso con ella, si no fuera por tus descuidos ahora ella no estaría en esas condiciones, solo ten cuidado que ahora que se ha recuperado, no sea tan despistada al cruzar las calles, si sabes a qué me refiero."

Al leerlo, sintió como si algo se revolviese dentro de su mente, muchos recuerdos, rostros y lugares se agolparon en su cabeza. Se mareó y lo ultimo que sintió fueron unos brazos que la atraparon antes de que su cuerpo se estrellase contra el suelo, era él.


End file.
